La gardienne de l'amour
by Johan-Shoo
Summary: Un One-shot GrimIchi, guimauve et lemon assuré !


**LA GARDIENNE DE L'AMOUR**

**Genre:** romance, yaoi, UA, One-Shot

**Couple:** Grimm/Ichi

**Disclamair:** Ces personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**Raiting:**M

**Note:** Mon premier projet que j'ai FINI ! .. Bon c'est court… mais faut bien commencer par quelque chose nan ?

**Note 2 :** Soyez également indulgents pour le lemon… C'est pas le premier que j'ai écrit, mais c'est le meilleur jusqu'à présent. Merci d'avance =D

Il était huit heures du matin. Le soleil brillait déjà, l'air était doux, tout semblait calme.

__QUOIII ?_

Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. Dans l'appartement numéro 16 du 4ème étage d'un vieil HLM l'ambiance était plutôt tendue.

__ Mais t'énerves pas !_

__ Tu… Tu me demandes de ne pas m'énerver après ce que tu viens de m'annoncer ?_

__ Bah oui, ça sert à rien ! Et puis c'est mon choix, t'as pas ton mot à dire._

__ Pardon ? Je suis pas d'accord. On est un couple, on doit prendre cette décision ensemble !_

__ Non._

__... Quoi « non » ?_

__ Non tu n'as rien à dire, point. A toute à l'heure._

Et c'est ainsi que le bleuté parti, laissant derrière lui son amant, abasourdi par le calme et l'autorité de l'autre.

Une heure plus tard, Ichigo était posé dans le canapé et attendait avec impatience le retour de Grimmjow.

__ Je suis rentrééé !_

__ MONTRE !_

__ … Quel accueil chaleureux, moi aussi je t'aime mon chéri._

__ Ouais. Alors tu me fais voir ?_

__ Nan ! *smile*_

__ Pourquoi ?_

__ Hmmm Je sais pas ? Pourquoi ne pas attendre ce soir ?_

__ … Bon aller joue pas comme ça avec moi, montre-le-moi !_

__ Si tu veux le voir faut que tu m'attrapes !_

S'en suivi donc une poursuite entre les deux hommes dans tout l'appartement. Plusieurs cadres furent cassés, la table de la cuisine renversée et la bouteille de soda ouverte s'échoua sur le canapé. Le salon étant dévasté, ils coururent vers la chambre où Grimmjow se prit le pied dans son peignoir qui traînait, ce qui permit à Ichigo de le plaquer sur le lit et de le maîtriser. Il murmura à l'oreille de son punk adoré.

__ Je t'ai attrapé, donc j'ai le droit de le voir maintenant._

__ Oh que non !_

Ichigo ne comprit pas tout de suite où le punk voulait en venir. Tout s'éclaircit quand il vit sa chemise orange arrachée et qu'il sentit une langue percée humidifier son torse finement musclé. Il roula des yeux face à la dépravation et la perversité de son amant mais s'attarda tout de même à dévorer, non moins sauvagement, les lèvres de son homologue. Grimmjow fixa les prunelles ambrées et déclara le plus sérieusement du monde.

__ Fais moi crier et je te le montre._

__ …euh. T'es sur ?_

__ Tu veux pas le voir ?_

__ Si._

__ Alors c'est à toi de jouer mon cœur !_

Ichigo n'était pas très rassuré et ça se voyait. Il allait enfin pouvoir prendre son cher et tendre. Mais pour pouvoir découvrir un putain de tatouage ! C'est pas vraiment comme ça qu'il l'avait imaginé. Mais il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il embrassa tendrement Grimmjow comme pour se donner du courage et entreprit de lui enlever sa chemise. Quand il atteignit le premier bouton, deux mains le stoppèrent.

__ Tu n'as pas besoin de m'enlever ceci chéri._

__ … Tu ne m'aide pas là._

Il descendit alors ses mains vers la ceinture qu'il défit rapidement. Et le reste fut enlevé avec les dents. Alors qu'il allait prendre le sexe déjà gonflé d'excitation en bouche, Grimm lui releva la tête et le fit basculer sur le dos. Sans plus de cérémonie, le jeans et le boxer du roux atterrirent non loin de la porte et ce fut lui qui gémit.

__ Je… J'croyais que c'était moi qui … devais te faire crier_

__ Préparation Amour. J'ai pas envi de crier de douleur._

__ Han. T'es... Ha. Désespérant. AAAH Nan t'arrêtes pas !_

Grimm ne dit mot et se positionna à quatre pattes, offrant son postérieur aguichant au rouquin qui lui mit ses doigts dans la bouche pour les lubrifier. Quand le bleuté fut satisfait, Ichigo enfonça un doigt, puis deux, les bougea sous les gémissements étouffés de l'autre et enfin trois doigts pénétrèrent l'antre de Grimmjow. Il les retira doucement, se pencha sur le dos de son bien aimé pour l'embrasser et, sans crier garde, lui enfonça sa verge d'un coup, faisant crier Grimmjow de douleur ainsi que de plaisir.

Le jeune novice entama de longs va-et-vient, se calquant sur les souvenirs de leurs ébats précédents. Il accéléra, faisant monter les cris de plaisir dans la gorge du punk qui les étouffait tant bien que mal.

__ Tu… tri… triches, haleta Ichigo, un peu déçu de l'attitude de ce dernier._

__ Han... Ha. Tu fais… par...eil. HAN_

_- Pas vrai… Hm_

__ Si ! HAAAA_

__ Tais toi et joui ! Han. Ha._

Ichigo lui asséna un dernier coup de boutoir qui les expédia plus haut que le septième ciel. Il se retira en douceur et s'allongea à côté de son amant qui, perdu dans son plaisir, se blottit dans ses bras.

Le plus jeune ressentit une sensation étrange. Tenir ce corps si viril tout contre lui, si frêle, il n'était pas très à l'aise. Et à ce moment, Grimm se recroquevilla tel un félin, et ouvrit en même temps sa chemise, laissant apparaître sur le pectoral gauche, au niveau du cœur, une magnifique panthère bleue et orange, prête à bondir sur celui qui oserait poser les yeux sur elle. Ichigo sourit. Qu'il avait été bête de s'emporter contre son amour pour une telle chose. Il effleura la panthère du bout des doigts tout en embrassant son homme et lui murmura un « _je t'aime_ » sincère.


End file.
